


Inseparable

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenlock, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been a couple officially now for about four months, though much longer if you asked anyone else. It had begun by sheer happenstance, a chance pairing in chemistry class of all things. What started as a simple school assignment, brought the boys together and made them inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishaveforsherl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishaveforsherl/gifts).



> Well since this did come about because of our chat that one night, seemed only right to gift it to you. Wonder what you'll talk me into next ;P

They’d been a couple officially now for about four months, though much longer if you asked anyone else. It had begun by sheer happenstance, a chance pairing in chemistry class of all things. What started as a simple school assignment, brought the boys together and made them inseparable.

This weekend was special, John’s family was out of town, visiting some of his mum’s relatives. He planned on taking advantage of his luck and spending the entire weekend with his boyfriend without the annoyance or interruption from either of their families. He had planned the entire weekend for just the two of them, stocked the fridge with Sherlock’s favourite foods - all he wanted was a weekend alone, just the two of them. And the thing was, he didn’t care if they just sat there and stared at the ceiling, so long as they were together.

He had suggested they start their weekend with a walk around town, which was a brilliant idea, giving Sherlock the freedom to deduce everyone around them until sheets of rain began to fall from the sky. They ran most of the way back to John’s empty home and by the time they found themselves inside the foyer, they were soaked to the bone.

‘Come on, we should get out of our clothes before we catch cold,’ John said as he began stripping, dropping his clothes on the floor starting with his coat, then his shirt and his jeans.

Sherlock blushed and followed suit. He’d had nothing to be ashamed of, it’s not like they hadn’t fooled around before, they’d just never gotten quite to this state of undress. As he dropped the last bit of his clothing on the floor, John grinned and grabbed his hand.

‘Come on,’ he said as he pulled him up the stairs and into his room. They fell to the bed laughing because they were still wet and shivering so John pulled the covers back and they disappeared underneath them.

‘We should have really toweled off first,’ Sherlock giggled, ‘we’re going to make everything wet, my hair alone will soak your pillow through.’

‘Don’t care,’ John breathed as he reached out and brushed Sherlock’s cheek with his thumb, then running it over his full bottom lip all while inching closer. Their legs beginning to twine around each other and they felt the warmth of each other’s breath as they gravitated closer together, their bodies inexorably drawn to each other.

Just as their lips were about to meet, they paused, catching each other’s eye and staring. They both felt nervous and they could read it off each other, but they both felt safe because they were together, they were with each other and they knew nothing would happen that the other didn’t want.

The distance closes and their lips meet finally. Gently at first, almost hesitantly until John’s fingers trail up the nape of Sherlock’s neck, fingers tickling through the little curls there then finding their way into the long silky ones further up, nails gently scraping across his scalp. It pulls the most delicious noise from Sherlock that John’s ever heard him make and Sherlock’s using the moment to roll John from his side onto his back, so he can crawl on top of John.

John pulled him closer and their lips part, tongues exploring the insides of each other’s mouths, and Sherlock whimpers, his hips automatically begin to roll on their own. John moans and shivers at the contact and now Sherlock begins rocking back and forth, rubbing their groins together and smirking because he did that. He made John tremble from his touch, his movements against John’s body.

And all the fear and inhibitions start to fade into the background because this is comfortable, it's right – natural. Sherlock becomes bolder with his movements and John’s hands fall to his thin waist and pull him closer until they feel like one. As their bodies merge, Sherlock’s breath hitches and their kiss breaks, the enormity of this closeness hitting Sherlock like a punch to the stomach, he pulls back a little.

John lets his grip on Sherlock’s waist loosen some and he gazes up at Sherlock, raising one hand to caress his cheek, ‘Sherlock,’ his voice barely above a whisper, ‘We don’t have to do anything, I don’t expect…’

Sherlock drops a finger to John’s lips, silencing him and shaking his head no, ‘I want all of you John, now and always.’

The simplest, truest statement Sherlock had ever spoken, because they belonged together, no matter what else in the world was happening, John and Sherlock belonged together.

John looked up at him amazed, because he could not fathom that someone like Sherlock –brilliant, amazing, incredible Sherlock – would want someone as ordinary as him.

Sherlock leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to John’s lips before he murmured, ‘John you are so far from ordinary, you are my everything, my conductor of light.’

‘My John,’ another soft kiss to his lips, ‘my entire world.’

John lifted his head to capture Sherlock’s lips again, who had backed away a bit and in the process hooked his leg around Sherlock's and rolled them, reversing their positions.  
Now John was placing kisses along Sherlock’s long, pale neck, confessing his desires. ‘I want to be perfect for you.’ His fingers softly skimming down Sherlock’s sides, making him squirm and smile. Sherlock’s long fingers in turn running up John’s back, silently asking, no begging him for more – for everything.

And John smiles to himself and thinks how can he deny Sherlock anything? He finds himself gazing down into Sherlock’s cerulean eyes and he can see how open Sherlock is right now in this moment. He’s never seen Sherlock like this before, so vulnerable and John feels like the most important person in the universe right now because Sherlock has trusted HIM of all people with this. For Sherlock to let himself be laid out bare and raw like this, John knows without a doubt that this is real, not just some passing fixation or fling or worse yet – experiment. This between them, will stand the test of time and he knows it won’t be easy, but oh how he wants it. There’s so many words John wants to tell Sherlock right now but he knows how he despises the sentiment so instead he decides to show him.

He starts by continuing down his neck, worshiping every centimeter of skin with his lips and tongue, leaving no patch unexplored. He glances back up, catching Sherlock’s gaze as his trail of kisses comes to the waistband of his pants where he licks from one hip to the other. Still holding his gaze, he quirks an eyebrow, silently asking permission as he slides his finger across the path his tongue just left and Sherlock barely manages to nod yes. John snakes his fingers under the band, teasing the skin and gently pulling his pants down while mouthing at the newly exposed skin and inhaling his scent. And God if John doesn’t think this is heaven on Earth because nothing can compare to this feeling right now. All his senses are on the verge of being overwhelmed, but he pauses for a moment and inhales again before tugging Sherlock’s pants all the way off.

Just when he thinks the moment couldn’t be any more perfect as he’s sliding his hands up Sherlock’s thighs, spreading them apart a bit more, Sherlock whispers something. One word.

‘Please.’

John almost loses it right then and there, Sherlock’s pleading with him, asking him for the most intimate of things and John doesn’t intend on disappointing. He leans down kissing the inside of Sherlock’s left knee and the licks all the way up the inside of his thigh to where his leg joins his body. He nuzzles the skin there momentarily with his nose before tentatively licking the soft skin behind his sack, pulling the most lurid moan he’s heard from Sherlock yet, but he doesn’t stop there. No. He licks upward and draws one ball into his mouth, gently rolling it on his tongue and then he does the same to the other before licking him from the base of his cock to the very tip with the broad of his tongue.

Sherlock’s fingers find their way into John’s short hair and tugs him closer. He wants more. He needs more. He needs John. All of him. Everything,

‘John…’

‘Shh…’ John soothes, ‘just lie back and relax. I’ve got you.’ He reassures him before he wraps his lips around Sherlock’s crown and sucks lightly. John knows he needs to do this slow, draw it out, take his time. He can tell Sherlock can barely contain himself as it is because of the way he’s writhing underneath him.

John grasps his hips lightly as he slides his lips further down Sherlock’s length, massaging his shaft with his tongue as he does.

‘John, I can't,' Sherlock pants and John pulls off and kisses up his stomach to his lips, "you can, we'll go slow, we have all the time in the world, you tell me what to do, what you want.'

Sherlock swallows thickly, ‘I want… I want…’ his voice trails off as he buries his head in John’s neck.

‘Hey,’ John says quietly, pulling Sherlock’s face up with his fingers under his chin so their eyes meet. ‘Sherlock, you don’t have to hide from me, whatever you want, if you want to stop and just lie here together we can…’

Sherlock’s eyes went wide, concerned, he didn’t want John thinking he didn’t want this, this was everything he wanted, he was just overwhelmed.

‘No!’ he said half panicked, ‘I don’t want to stop, ever! I just, I want to feel you inside me, but...’

John pressed a light kiss to his lips. ‘Anything you want, anything for you Sherlock.'

John rolled to the side of the bed and rummaged through his nightstand for a bottle of lube and a condom and when he turned back and Sherlock sees what he has, he looks at John questioningly. He had thought John hadn’t been with anyone, though he had no reason to expect that, John was attractive and amazing and Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed John grinning at him.

‘Sherlock, it's my first time too, when we started to get serious, I thought it best to plan ahead. Just in case, I never wanted to be put in a position where I’d disappoint you because I wasn’t prepared.'

The words almost didn't register because he had assumed he would be John’s first and John would be his, but now he thought that wasn’t the case and when John’s words finally reached his brain, his lips formed a perfect ‘O’ and John smiled warmly.

‘I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else, Sherlock.'

He leaned in and captured Sherlock's lips again, distracting him while he slicked his fingers and rubbed them together warming them. He was trying to remember everything he'd read to make first times enjoyable because the last thing he wanted to do was make this a terrible experience for either of them.

He deepened their kiss as his fingers trailed across Sherlock's plush arse and between his cheeks, teasing gently. He made several light passes across Sherlock's hole, letting him get used to the feeling, while getting used to the feel himself.

He slowly got closer and circled his finger around his hole, careful not to be too rough.  When he felt Sherlock's legs fall open further on their own and a moan rumble through Sherlock's chest, he pressed a little more, adding pressure in small increments each time he circled until he finally worked up the courage and slipped just the tip of his finger inside.

It was amazing and for one moment he lost his focus because if Sherlock felt like this around his finger how was he going to manage to last if he actually got to slide his cock inside him?

One step at a time John reminded himself as he focused back on the task at hand.

'This ok?" he asked, making sure Sherlock was ok with the progression.

'God, yes, don't stop, just stay...' he paused a moment trying to catch his breath, 'just not faster, least not yet.'

John nodded and slowly pulled his finger back then inched it in a bit further this time. He could happily spend hours doing this, exploring Sherlock's body like this, now that he was focused again.

At some point, Sherlock's hand grasped his forearm and urged him a bit faster, 'More, another, I think I'm ready for another.'  Sherlock gasped.

John was delighted because he could see the effect it had on Sherlock, there were spaces and pauses between his words, almost like he'd forgotten how to speak.  His next movement was sliding a second finger next to the first and matching Sherlock's groan as he pushed them forward.

‘Oh my God Sherlock, this is...’

‘Amazing,’ Sherlock finished for him, 'just wait until you're inside me.'

John quivered at the thought, 'I can't wait.'

'Won't be long now,' Sherlock huffed as John's fingers began to slide effortlessly in and out now.

"Can you..." John was asking as he heard the wrapper of the condom ripping. One of the good things about your boyfriend being a genius, he could be one step ahead of you and this was one time John really didn't mind.

In no time, Sherlock was rolling the condom over his very hard, throbbing cock and reaching for the bottle of lube to slick him up a bit.

Sherlock kept one hand on John's cock to guide him while he moved his other to his hip to pull him forward.

It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before as Sherlock pulled John into him, controlling things now, which John was thankful for because he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to it if it were left to him.

This is why they worked - they balanced each other out perfectly and as Sherlock pulled him closer bit by bit, John closed his eyes and moaned.

The next thing he knew their lips were together and Sherlock's legs were wrapped around his waist and he was slowly rocking in and out of Sherlock at a languid pace. Between kisses and nips of lips Sherlock was murmuring 'yes John, just like that' and 'oh God right there' and the next time it 'was deeper, please.'

They stayed locked together, their bodies close, taking what they needed from each other and when Sherlock's fingertips dug into his back, John moved faster and Sherlock cried out 'yes, more, don't stop, don't ever stop.'

With the next set of thrusts Sherlock was spilling between them and when John felt him tightening around his cock he groaned and it only took two more until he was emptying into the condom and collapsing on top of Sherlock, dropping kisses on any part of skin he could reach until he found his lips and his fingers tangled in Sherlock's curls again and he kissed him properly again, murmuring those three little words that just slipped out on their own.

‘I love you.’

Sherlock’s eyes widened in disbelief and John was afraid he had ruined the moment until Sherlock kissed him again and murmured, "As do I."

John lifted his head and looked at Sherlock now, he wasn't quite sure he had heard him correctly. Sherlock sighed, "It has always been and will only ever be you John."


End file.
